


L'Manburg, My Unfinished Symphony

by Kiwi_Kori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Purpled, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I swear if someone thinks I'm shipping Purples and Drista, Insane Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, No respawns, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Tommyinnit, Purp kinda passes out at the end, They're just good friends guys chill, blood god technoblade, it's dream who catches him guys, no ships, villian schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Kori/pseuds/Kiwi_Kori
Summary: Challenge accepted, Manburg.They were the children of the SMP, they didn't even stand a chance.~~Or in which I'm emotional over the war today and wrote this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 360





	L'Manburg, My Unfinished Symphony

_"Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, we want nothing. We would rather die, than give in to you and join your SMP."_

They were the children of the SMP. The next era, the new hope for their people. The light at the end of the tunnel. The end of the war for L'Manburg. 

Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Drista. 

Purpled, the brawn of the operation. First to raise his sword, last to let it swing. Tommy, the wildcard. He fits into every category; brawn, brains, and leadership. He's an untamable force that can take you down before you can blink, he isn't the Blood God's brother for nothing. Tubbo, the brains. Don't let his innocent facade trick you; every strike he takes is precise and calculated, he never misses. And Drista, the leader. Some say she only has the role because of her brother, those with a brain know the girl has proven herself time and time again. 

They were the children of the SMP, challenge accepted Manburg. 

It was hard, sneaking away from everyone in Pogtopia. Wilbur with his paranoia wouldn't let anyone he "trusted" out of his line of sight. The second he didn't know exactly what you were doing, you were a traitor. 

Purpled would know, he still has the scar from protecting Drista to prove it. 

Techno was easier to sneak around. He didn't care as much, as long as he could slit necks and plan potatoes he was happy--well, one could _assume_ he was happy. You could never really tell with the hybrid. 

It was dusk, November 16th, and they were ready. 

Sheathing his sword to his hip, Purpled adjusts the black fingerless gloves on his hands. They were a gift from Dream, and despite being on opposite sides of the war from the man, he couldn't bring himself to throw them out. 

Picking up his shield, the blonde-haired boy looks to his left where his companions stand, all ready to storm what used to be their home. 

Cocky smile taking over his face, Purpled places one of his hands over his hips, "Let's go blow this popsicle stand."

Making their way onto Manburg soil, none of the teens could stop the rush of adrenaline that flowed through their veins.

They were tired of being looked at as small. Tired of being told to stay back or be 'saved' when they didn't even need to be. Sure, they were kids but they weren't _incompetent._

Those were entirely different things. Wilbur, the man who couldn't take the loss as well as the kids he leads was a prime example. 

The plan was simple when written down on paper, Tommy and Tubbo would control the Manburg citizens, Drista would take on Quackity and George, and that left the President himself for Purpled. 

Sometimes being the strongest paid off--he got to kill the man who took everything away from him. 

Looking to Drista for the signal to go, the girl holds up two fingers. Motioning for the three boys with her to surge forward, the rebellion took its first real step to getting their home back. 

Springing up from their crouched position, Tommy and Tubbo dash off into the rapidly forming group. If he squinted, Purpled could make out Tommy locked in battle with Fundy, and Tubbo taking on multiple Schlatt-supporting citizens at once. 

Just before he himself surged into the fight, Purpled felt a hand grip his own. Turning back to the shorter girl behind him, the boy is shocked to be pulled into a quick hug. 

Returning the gesture, a bit stunned, Purpled hears Drista mutter before she lets go, "Kick his ass, Purp. Take the Tyrant down." And then she was off, leaving her friend to complete his mission as she takes her own on. 

Unsheathing his sword with a sharp screech, Purpled rests it on his shoulder as he makes his way to the Whitehouse. 

Having a partner in crime has its perks when it comes to battle. 

Without fail, almost every time Tommy and Tubbo go off on an adventure with Purpled and Drista, they are left with the most opponents to fight. 

Just how they liked it. 

Tommy would always take on the bigger opponent, between his height and strength he was more well suited for it. Tubbo, on the other hand, would take on more, smaller, opponents. The boy was agile and clever as hell--he could easily take down up to five people at once. 

And so here they were, Tommy with his sword raised high, fighting off Fundy as best he could, and Tubbo keeping the lesser trained citizens contained. 

No one was getting passed them to Schlatt--No one but Purpled. 

Grunting as his sword was kicked out of his hand, Tommy's eyes snapped wide, a gasp escaping his lips, though it was unclear if it was because of the surprise of losing his weapon, or getting the wind knocked out of him. 

Rolling back and kicking up to a standing position, Tommy holds his fists in front of him. The shrill laugh of disbelieve from Fundy rang through his ears. 

"You just won't give up, will you? What are you gonna do, beat my blade with your fists?"

Glaring at the man in front of him, the man he used to see as a close friend, his technical nephew despite the fact that Fundy was older than him, Tommy grits his teeth. "I don't need to beat you, asshole."

Not giving Fundy even a second to decipher the meaning behind his words, Tommy has already launched himself at the man again, fists raised, eyes ablaze, and a fire in his heart. 

Tubbo seemed to fairing slightly better than his friend. 

Kicking back yet another angry citizen, the brunet boy huffs an annoyed grunt. There weren't too many Schlatt supporters in L'Manburg, but the few there didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon. 

Flipping back, the boy uses the blunt side of his blade to sweep another advancing civilian off their feet. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them--his only goal was to _contain._

It seemed neither Fundy nor Tommy had gotten the memo though. 

Looking over at his friend, Tubbo is a bit startled to see how bloody he and Fundy are. It's apparent their fight has more meaning than Schlatt's life behind it, not that Fundy know's that's why they're here anyway. 

Punching the closest person he could reach in the jaw, Tubbo spins them around fast enough for them to not have any time to retaliate. 

Because on their back was a diamond sword. 

Ripping the weapon from the man's body, Tubbo turns around and yells out to his friend as loud as he could manage.

Spinning on his heels, face scrunched up a bit in frustration for being distracted, Tommy's face soon goes slack in relief as he sees a diamond sword being tossed in his direction. 

Smirking to himself, Tubbo turns back to the rapidly growing group. He could only pray Drista and Purpled can follow through with their parts of the plan. 

Sprinting as fast as she could across the war-ridden land of Manburg, Drista reaches the Whitehouse. 

Ducking behind one of the obnoxiously large pillars of the building, the blonde has the perfect view of the main windows. 

In one stood all George and Quackity, the two vice presidents looking out at the fights breaking out below in slight panic, obviously just waiting for Schlatt's word before they make their way down and contain their citizens. 

That's where Tubbo would have been if he hadn't sneaked out from Manburg with Tommy earlier, Drista distantly thinks. 

Moving forward, looking for the best place to enter quietly, Drista sees a familiar purple hoodie flash around a corner. Following the motion, the girl is met with Purpled looking for an entry point as well. 

Striding towards the older boy, Drista lightly punches his arm, chucking at the way he jumps in surprise. "Fancy meetin' you here, Purp."

Smirking back at the girl, Purpled elbows her in the ribs lightly, "What are you doin' up so late? I swear your bedtime was _hours_ ago."

Slapping him upside the head with a scoff, Drista turns her attention back to the issue at hand. Looking to her side, the girl spots a slightly opened window, it seemed the framing of it had gotten damaged and was never repaired. 

Tugging the taller boy next to her along, Drista makes her way over to the window. Seemingly understanding what she had in mind, Purpled forces the window open as much as it will go when they reach it. 

Making his way in, the teen helps the smaller girl into the room as well before gently shoving her in the direction opposite of him, "Be careful."

With a snort, the girl returns his gaze, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

After splitting off from Purpled, Drista creeps around the ground floor of the Whitehouse before finding what she was looking for; stairs.

Stairs directly leading to George and Quackity. 

Smirking under her mask, Drista grabs her diamond ax off her back and makes her way to the end of the hall she ended up in after climbing the stairs. 

Striding to the end of the hallway, the girl can't help the excited giggle that leaves her as she kicks the door down, " _Surprise._ "

Faster than either man could even comprehend, Drista's ax was swinging. 

Her target seemed to be George first, taking the older man by surprise and slicing his arm. The attack seemed to shake Quackity from his paralysis, moving forward to take on Drista himself, and pulling George behind him. 

Ducking under Quackity's sword, Drista kicks her leg out, sending the man flying back a few feet. She didn't have height or strength on the adult, but she had the agility to beat him. 

Letting her opponent come to her, Drista does something that both men would secretly marvel about for the rest of their life. 

Collapsing backward in a roll just as Quackity reached her in a lunge, Drista kicks her legs up, burring them in the brunet's stomach. Pushing her legs over her head, she sends the man crashing into the ground as she uses the momentum from the move to spring up. 

Without missing a beat, the handle of the girl's ax is slammed into the young adult's temple, effectively knocking him out.

Deciding now would be a good a time as any to intervene, George pushes past his friend and advances towards the intruder himself.

Swinging his own diamond sword out, George clashes with Drista's, having met the girl in the middle. 

Lips curling up ever so slightly behind her mask, Drista knees the colorblind boy in the stomach, sending him doubling over in pain. 

Using the blow to his advantage, George sweeps his girl's legs out from under her, sending her to the ground as well. Raising his sword in preparation to take her out--he hesitates. 

She's Dream's sister, could he really bring himself to kill her?

But, the moment's hesitation proved to be his downfall. Before he knew it, a combat boot was flying towards his face, crashing into his nose and breaking it clean. 

Stumbling back in pain, George feels his knees being kicked out before his head exploded in pain. He was out before he even hit the ground. 

Smiling at her work, Drista made her way out of the office. 

Okay so maybe he _wasn't_ so lucky to be able to kill the President. You see, the pressure of his role hadn't truly set in until he was standing in front of the door to the man's office. 

As quietly as he could, Purpled let would a strangled breath and swept his hand through his disheveled blonde hair. He couldn't go back now, that much he knew, everyone was counting on him. 

Sometimes it sucked balls to be the oldest. 

Mustering up courage he wasn't sure was actually real, Purpled kicked the door down with one clean, powerful swing of his leg. 

Standing with his back to the boy was a calm, not at all surprised looking Schlatt. 

Turning to face the teen behind him, slowly, as though his life wasn't in danger at that very moment, the ram's face is broken out in a sick grin. "I was wondering which one of you I'd have the pleasure of taking down."

Suddenly frozen on the spot, Purpled watched the man like a hawk as his heart almost beat out of his chest. 

Strolling around his desk, the tyrant suddenly slams his fists down on it, chuckling darkly when it makes the teen jump. "Oh please, don't act so surprised." Straightening up a bit, composing himself once more the man continues, "Did you really think you had an advantage over me here? Coming into _my_ country, splitting up, and bringing just a sword to kill me? It's cute, really, utterly adorable."

Drawing his sword in front of him, Purpled glares at the hybrid, his heels digging into the wood floor of the room in anticipation, "This was never really your country."

Snarling at him, Schlatt pulls out a sword of his own before hissing, "You'll be lucky if I don't have you _executed_!"

And with that, the fight was on. 

Getting trapped on the defensive rather quickly, Purpled is forced to rapidly block as many of the man's swipes as he could, the cotton of his sweatshirt tearing in the places he got knicked. 

Grunting from the force of a particularly hard hit, Purpled kicks his leg out, surprising even himself a bit as it lands on its target, sending Schlatt a few feet away from him. 

Swiping a pen off his desk, Schlatt spins on his heel and throws it at the boy in front of him, the strength behind the pitch strong enough to stab the writing utensil into the flesh of the blonde's thigh. 

Biting back a cry of pain, Purpled rips the object out of him as fast as he could, flinching slightly at the sight of ink in the wound.

In front of him, Schlatt chuckles. "You were the #1 choice to come take me down? I don't believe it."

Rage boiling in his chest, Purpled surges forward with a yell, slicing the older man's shoulder open. He didn't stop there though, while the now injured President was distracted by the pain in his shoulder for a moment, Purpled spun around in a roundhouse kick, sending him pinned against the wall. 

Pulling his sword to the tyrant's neck, Purpled spits in his face, "It's over, _Tyrant_."

Glaring into the purple eyes of his enemy, Schlatt's lips quirk up into an almost-smile. The look sending shivers down the blonde boy's spine. "That's _emperor_ to you." Before slamming his head against the shorter males. 

Flying back in pain, Purpled almost drops his sword in his haste to clutch his now throbbing head. 

Looking up, he almost doesn't have enough time to dodge the swing from Schlatt's sword, a blow that would have cut his neck open. 

Shaking off the pain his whole body was feeling, for now, Purpled put his focus back on the ram hybrid before rushing forward in a flurry of fast, sloppy swings. 

Forcing the older man back into the window behind his desk, Purpled smashes the glass he was leaning on, sending the President out the window multiple stories high.

Before he truly fell away, Purpled's sword was jutting out of his chest, the blue from the diamonds glinting in the moonlight at the same time said boy falls to his knees, breathing heavily as the adrenaline leaves his body. 

His sight starts to go fuzzy as he seems to not be able to hear the world around him anymore. Just before he loses his battle with consciousness, Purpled feels himself collapse into strong, familiar arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn the person was wearing a green sweatshirt. 

_JSchlatt was slain by Purpled._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm kinda a wreck after the SMP war today so I wrote this mess lmao >3<
> 
> I know it's not that great but I've always loved the idea of all the "kids" of the SMP working together, hence this was born lmao. Sorry if it was a bit violent? Especially Purpled and Schlatt's fight ^^;;
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <33


End file.
